Minerva's New Hair
by TartanLioness
Summary: Minerva unwillingly changes her hairstyle... Extremely random!


Title: Minerva's New Hair

Author: Tartan Lioness

Classification: Humor

Set: Golden Trio's seventh year…

Summary: Rolanda Hooch wants Minerva to change her hairstyle.

Warning: If you don't like old people falling in love, **read no further!**

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot. I have no money so please don't sue me!

A/N: This idea came from being totally ADD during a chat-session with my Beta Lily! Thanks hon, for giving me this idea and for beta-ing it! And for giving me these random ideas… lol!

"C'mon, Min! You're so boring with that bun in your hair all the time! You look so strict and uptight!" whined Rolanda Hooch. Minerva rolled her eyes.

"I'm a teacher! I HAVE to be strict and uptight! And don't call me Min!" Minerva was utterly annoyed with her friend. Every year, before term started, Rolanda would try to persuade Minerva to wear her hair down. And every year Minerva declined.

"But Minnie!" Rolanda used her best puppy eyes, which was difficult for her as her eyes looked like those of a hawk.

"Don't call me Minnie either," Minerva said and walked away from her friend. **Every god damn year! Why does she have to try to persuade me every year?! I won't let my hair down nomatter what she says, **Minerva thought.

August 31st. It was the day before the students would arrive and every teacher was busy with their preparations for class. Some more than others. Rolanda sat in her office reading Witch Weekly. She had never, ever in her entire life read that magazine before but now she felt it was needed. As she looked through the beauty part, she stopped abruptly. Here it was! If Minerva wouldn't cooperate willingly she would just have to pay the prize. Rolanda smiled smugly. **She's gonna hex me into next century but MERLIN it'll be worth it!**

Over the next days things were quite hectic with the students returning from their holidays and all. And so, Rolanda had no time to annoy Minerva more than usual. They mostly met in private to a cup of tea and Rolanda wanted it to happen in puplic. Or at least as puplic as it could be in the school. She wouldn't dare to do it someplace like Hogsmeade. But Hogwarts would be satisfying enough.

One early morning just before christmas Rolanda finally saw her chance. Minerva came into the Staff Room when no one else were there. Rolanda hid in the wardrope. She grinned and tried to contain her laughter as she cast the spell, "Pelo Africano, Capelli Africani," she whispered. Minerva didn't realize anything. She just went on with her usual routine, sipping a cup of tea, before the students woke and the other teachers would come down to the Staff Room. Both the students and the teachers liked to sleep in during christmas break, but Minerva had never been able to. She rose at five every day, break or not.

Minerva finished her tea and then went to her chambers. The halls were deserted. No one was out at this ungodly hour. And Minerva was glad. She wasn't much of a morning person. But today she had another reason to be happy no one saw her as she made her way to Albus Dumbledore's office.

She knew that Albus usually awoke at the same time as her, even during break. That way they were similar. They were in many ways similar but in so many ways still different from each other. To day especially different on their hairstyles.

She knocked on the thick wooden door to Albus' office. "Come in, Minerva!" she heard through the door.

"How did you know it was me, Albus?" she asked, entering his office. He didn't look up, he was far too busy scribbling something on a piece of paper. "Because, my dear, you are the only one except me who would be out of bed at the moment." He looked up. Then he began to cluckle. Then he roared with laughter. Then he fell down from his chair and lay on the floor, laughing even harder. Minerva was confused. **What is he laughing at? Me? He took one look at me then he was sent into fits of laughter… What is going on?**

Finally Albus caught his breath. "I'm sorry, Minerva, but you really do look hilarious," he said. **Why in the world did she do THAT to her hair? It's nice to see it in something other than that awful bun but this!**

"Professor! Professor, Harry is having a nightmare. We can't find Professor McGonagall and…" Hermione and Ron stopped their rambling as they saw their Headmaster sitting on the floor with a wide grin across his face and the back of a stranger. A female stranger. Then the woman turned around and they loooked into the face of Minerva McGonagall herself. The two students tried to stiffle their laughter but failed miserably.

"What are you laughing at?" Minerva was getting impatient. Why were people laughing at her?

"We're sorry, Professor…" Hermione said, getting a grip of herself. "But you look so funny!"

"Yeah, Professor! An afro really becomes to you," Ron laughed. Minerva's eyes widened.

"A WHAT?"

"An afro, Professor. You know… The kind of hair some black people have…" (A/N: No racistic undertones in this.)

"An afro…" It took some time for Minerva to get a grasp of what they were saying. "AN AFRO!?!"

Her hands shot to her hair. "Oh no! how did that happen?"

"Hahahaha, Professor, you really haha look hahahahaha funny!" Four pairs of eyes shot over to the door. There stood Harry in his PJs, laughing his butt off.

When he had calmed down he explained why he was there, "I woke up and Lavender told me you two had gone to get Professor Dumbledore when you couldn't find Professor McGonagall… So I went here to say that everything is okay," he turned to the two adults, "I was having a nightmare about Sirius. Again… It's okay. It's been almost two years now. The nightmares are not as bad as they used to be… But, Professor McGonagall… what did you do to your hair? It's nice to see that it's not in it's usual bun but, no offense, aren't you over-doing it a bit?" He started giggling again. Ron and Hermione giggled along with him and Albus sniggered. "Yes, my dear, what have you done to your hair? I didn't know you liked the African culture that much," he teased her. Minerva blushed. "I don't know, Albus. I didn't do it! I would never! Not that I have anything AGAINST that culture but I'd rather stick to my bun. I have a nasty feeling this is Rolanda's doing. You know how she's always trying to make me wear my hair down."

"YES!!!!! I can't believe it worked! And three students! I'm a genious!" Rolanda cried from the doorway.

"Obviously you're not, Hooch. If you were, you'd have kept your mouth shot and then you'd have more time in this century. Because I'm going to hex you into the next if you don't get be back the way I was!" Minerva growled at her friend. Rolanda's eyes widened. Then she ran.

"ROLANDA HOOCH!!!!"

**THE END**

A/N: Lily randomly gave her Avatar an afro and well…. I got a plot bunny!!!! Review!!!


End file.
